Berserker
by Nevah-Rui
Summary: In Konoha, the alleys contain the darkest of creatures. So when Kagome,is brought to the world of light, will she assimilate or carve her own path; leaving blood in her wake? Drabble series
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer for this whole piece. I do not own NARUTO or INUYASHA_

_Silence_

The sun was beating down on Konoha, but in these alleys, the shadows were free to dance and play as they wished. It was noon. The sun was high and tears sparkled like crystals.

_Sniff_

It was just laying there. She kneeled beside it, waiting for it to stop holding its breath. It was going to run out of air soon. She shook it; the dog's bony frame rocked back and forth. Its body was stiff. She stood , looking down at the animal though thick black lashes. Her eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance, she was tiring of this game. She wiped her eyes and her cheeks. Her sad pout transformed into a thin lipped expression.

"Tch."

A snarl wrenched her face into a terrifying sight. She pulled back her leg and kicked hard. The dog flipped over.

"You are awake," Her face softened a bit, then twisted back into a fierce scowl. "You had me worried! Why would you do that? Friends don't do that! We're supposed to be friends!"

She continued to kick the deceased dog, its body flopping all the way to the shadowed wall of the alley. She smirked, her friend would pay for being so mean to her. She picked up something hard and solid. It was delightfully heavy in her hand.

The first strike only took of some fur.

The second strike crushed an eye, the goo oozing out like tears onto the dogs fur.

She apologized quietly.

The sixth crushed its skull. The sound of bone crunching under flesh-the sound was enchanting. She dug the object into the dogs head, reveling in the unique sensation.

"Kagome." A cold voice called to her from the mouth of the alley way, the threshold she was not allowed to pass.

"Nii-san." She greeted, a small smile on her lips.

"What did you do?" Her brother walked closer and inspected their pet.

" Inu-chan was being mean. I had to punish her." Her brother cursed low under his breath and kicked the mangled creature behind some garbage cans.

"Let's go." He gritted out. The small girl rose to her feet and wiped her red hands on her worse-for-wear brown dress. Her bare, dirty feet left small red prints in her wake.

"Hai, Lee-kun!" She chirped, wrapping herself around his arm. She looked up into the wide eyes of her brother. His eyes filled to the brim with what others called determination. She knew it as anger.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm leaving." That was all he had said that morning. She watched him go, and enter the world where the sun chased away all the shadows. He didn't return for weeks.

When he did, he seemed different.

"Nii-san." She mumbled weakly. She lay limply on the ground, under a shoddy grey blanket she had received from a passing orphan shelter owner who had stumbled upon her last week and offered her residence in his shelter. She had refused; she had to wait for her brother.

Her brother stood above her, stronger than she remembered.

"Why are you still here?" He had only come back to this place to retrieve his meager possessions.

"I was waiting for you to come back." She coughed softly into her hand. Her stomach hurt, and her mouth was dry and sticky. She had finished their remaining food rations days ago. Her brother sighed and picked up her frail body, her breath hot on his ear. Weaving through well known alley ways, he wandered into the yard of a worn, wooden building. He lowered her to her own feet. The ground was cold and wet with dew.

"Don't wait for me anymore." Then he left. She wanted to cry, but all she could manage were loud moans and crippling sobs that made her dizzy. That's how the orphanage owner found her.


	3. Chapter 3

The world of the sun; where the light that shone from above filled its inhabitants. They glowed with the content, warm rays of life. Not her though, she was only a visitor. Her home was in the alleys of this village. Not in the Light.

Children were running all around her. They made so much noise; they cried and screamed. Why though? Is it because they had no parents to love them or hold them?

That's a terrible reason.

Parents are useless. What do they do other than hit you and scream at you when you're bad?

Nii-san

That's a good reason to cry. That's a good reason to scream and be angry.

_Sniff_

She was crying again.

"Oi!"

They were back.

"I'm talkin' to you!"

_Look_

She shouldn't.

"Freak! I heard you killed Totosai's cat."

She did. It had hissed at her.

"Why did you do it?"

It had scratched her. It had hurt her.

"Can't you talk?"

_Look_

"Freak!"

Why was she a freak?

More kids began to surround her. She could hear all of them breathing.

"Answer me!" The voice became shrill.

It was so hot! It was too hot!

"Too hot." She mumbled.

"What was that, Freak?"

"Stop breathing." This time she was a little louder louder.

"You want me to stop breathing?" The voice was incredulous and angry. It was too hot.

"All of you." She said. She heard the kid walk closer to her and kneel down. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. Ocean met ice as blue eyes clashed. He leaned in close.

"No." His hot breath washed over her face. She stared at him, eyes open wide. He stared back, albeit uneasily. Her head felt like it was under water, all the sounds muted. She reached out, toward him, his open mouth all she could see. He was still breathing. The air was still too hot. She looked into his eyes.

"A..me!" What was that sound?

"Ka…me!" The boy's ice colored eyes began to melt.

"Kagome!" Then they disappeared into his head.

Suddenly she was on the ground, looking into the sun. An old pair of beady black eyes came into view.

"Totosai-san." She smiled at the old man.

"Kagome." He sighed, looking at the small girl lying on the ground, then to the mass a scared children behind him.

"Totosai-san, I'm sorry about your cat." She closed her eyes and smiled as a cloud covered the sun, enshrouding the area in shadow. The old man stared at her for a while longer, then walked back into the house. He needed a shovel.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day she was allowed back outside. She had been confined to a shed for 2 years. The rest of the orphanage residents didn't want her in the house, but Totosai didn't want her to leave. He wanted to save her which she thought was funny because nothing was wrong with her. She had laughed at him when he said it, but she understood now.

In the shed, with only a doll to keep her company, she heard the children outside play and dare newcomers to knock on her door to see if she'd come out and killed them. At first, the new kids didn't believe the others. Only when she knocked back, did she receive the title of 'shed monster'. And only when she asked why she was called a monster did she learn she had killed a boy. She had cried.

Totosai-san began to condition her. Holding her doll, she would remain calm. She was let out out for an hour, and a girl was given a broken arm after Kagome's doll had been taken from the owner's arms. Then, Totosai blind folded her. Holding the doll, she was calm. Blindfolded, she was unable to give her source of anger an identity.

Today, she stood in the light, her doll safe in her arms, and her eyes blind to every threat she would perceive. The air was full of laughter and the earth vibrated with joyous activities. A large hand rested on her thin shoulder.

"Totosai-san."

"Kagome, welcome!"

"I didn't leave Totosai-san." She giggled.

"You were never here," When the girl looked sharply up at him, he chuckled. "Physically, yes. But, Kagome-chan, the sweet girl that stands before me now was not here 2 years ago. This is a new you. A better you." He patted her on the head, and then led her over to a tree that shadowed her from the harsh summer rays.

AN: Sorry there hasn't been much dialogue, but in the coming chapters there will be more. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_A few years later_

"Kagome-chan!" Said girl paused her eating, chopsticks in mid-air.

"Miroku-kun?" She mumbled to herself.

"konichiwa! How are you?" He sounded out of breath. She smiled.

"I'm good."

"You're not nervous?"

"No, why should I?"

"Exams! Kagome-chan , tomorrow decides the rest of our lives!" The boy wailed.

"Miroku-kun, even if you do fail you can take it over again." She reminded gently as she placed the rest of her food in her mouth.

"But this is my 3rd try Kagome-chan! I'm already way older than everyone else. How am I supposed to find a girlfriend when I'm basically an old man?" He whimpered pitifully.

"You won't." She said bluntly as she raised her glass to her lips.

"Kagome-chan!" The boy wailed, clinging to her waist. As he continued to rant, Kagome continued to eat her lunch, wondering why on earth Totosai-san gave him to her.

_Flashback_

"Kagome-chan."

"Totosai-san!" She greeted.

"I want you to meet someone." The young girl tilted her head in curiosity causing the old man to chuckle.

"Konichiwa!" The voice sounded young, a prepubescent male pitch.

"This is Miroku-kun."

No response.

"Is she dumb?"

"No I am not!" She gritted. Miroku laughed sheepishly.

"Miroku-kun is like you Kagome-chan."

_A monster?_

"Hai! I need a blindfold too. Though, it's for my hand."

"Why?" She mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Why."

"What?"

"Why!"

"Still can't hear you.'' Kagome ground her teeth, but calmed when she heard the sound of bone hitting bone.

"Ita! Totosai-san why did you hit me?"

"Do not tease her. Answer her question." The old man demanded.

"It's my family's kekkei genkai. We have a void in our hand that sucks everything into it. If I open it, everyone could get sucked in."

"Can you get sucked in?" She asked and heard the boy choke on his breath.

"H-hai."

"When someone gets sucked in, will they die?" Totosai looked down at the boy. The child was trembling like a dead leaf in the wind and was silently shedding tears.

"Hai." The boy breathed. Kagome remained quiet. Totosai's form tensed. Miroku's tears continued to fall.

Kagome patted the ground beside her. The crying boy's eyes widened. Silently he collapsed on top of her, startling a yelp from the girl. One arm remaining wrapped around her doll, she pushed violently at the intruder of her space. However, when he began to sob loudly into her neck, she realized the wetness on her flesh.

"Totosai-san?" She looked up. There was no response. She and Miroku slept outside that night.

_End Flashback_

"Kagome-chan, are you listening to me?" The boy was shouting in her ear. A thin eyebrow twitched and then the boy was on his back, breath knocked out of him.

"No, I'm not. Scream in my ears again and I'll smack you." Miroku gulped audibly, and then rose to his feet.

"Hai."

Miroku's feelings of dejection were tangible and caused the small girl to sigh.

"Come on, let's go or you'll fail for being tardy Mimi-kun."

"Hai, Kaka-chan." The boy smiled brightly. Miroku grabbed the girl's dishes and put them on the counter.

"Ready?" She asked as Miroku crouched down in front of her.

"Hop on." The girl climbed onto the boy's back.

As they walked through the village, people spared no glances towards the unwanted orphan children.

"Miroku-kun."

"Hai, Kagome-chan?"

"I know you'll make it this time."

"Arigatou. I know you will as well." He squeezed her thighs briefly.

"Arigatou."


	6. Chapter 6

She could feel their stares and was glad that her blindfold shielded her from their eyes. They had always thought her to be weird; her black blindfold, her doll, her relationship with the idiot of Konoha, Miroku, and her private after-class lessons. Her eyes, banned to see the light could not absorb the hand signs and taijutsu techniques. Her genjutsu was practically nonexistent as she had no real sense of the outside world and its workings. She could however, induce sensations and emotions such as grief and depression and pain and temperature. To make up for her various areas of lacking she worked hard to improve her physical strength and endurance, reminding her teachers of a previous student, Rock Lee. She was easily the strongest student in her class. But that wasn't enough. She could hear the students tease her and place objects in her path when Miroku wasn't around. Her life in the academy had been difficult, but now, as she stood before her instructor, she would show them that a freak like her can reach her dreams.

"Kagome." Her instructor's voice brought her from her musings.

"Hai Iruka-sensei."

"Clone jutsu please." He smiled easily at her, not that she could see it. Her heart skipped a beat. Miroku hadn't told her about the clone jutsu requirement. But from what she'd heard from the students around her, the preferred clone was of Iruka-sensei. She couldn't do that; she'd never seen his face. She bit her lip and her eyes started to burn.

She was going to fail.

"Kagome."

Miroku was still here.

"You can do this. Take off your blindfold."

"Miroku, I…I can't." The other students became silent, listening intently to the rare voice of Kagome.

"Please Kagome, if you don't do this," his fists clenched tightly. "We'll be separated forever. I'll have to move out of the orphanage when I graduate. I'll be on important missions all the time. Kagome I-"

"I'm sorry Miroku." Her voice was defeated and angry at the same time. With speed that most people had never seen form the older boy, Miroku appeared behind the girl and tugged at the knot of the blindfold. Everyone's eyes widened as teary blue eyes were revealed.

"Kagome, you _will_ do this," His voice was stern. She looked over to him, a shocked look still plastered to her face. He smiled gently at her look. "Kagome, just keep a hold on your doll; no one will hurt you here."

She almost went to turn and face the rest of her class, but Miroku kept her in place with a firm hand.

"Don't look at them, keep your eyes on Iruka-sensei and just do the hand signs. You know how to do this," he leaned close to her ear. "Don't mess this up Kagome, we need to stay together."

For a brief moment, Iruka swore he saw Miroku's eyes and skin glow an eerie purple. But after blinking, the boy was looking at him with the idiot smile he always wore.

"Clone jutsu!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Kagome, do you think we'll be on the same team?" They were on their way to the academy to get their team assignments.

"Don't know." She stated blandly.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I have never been angry at you."

"I was only helping you."

"You endangered the whole class."

"I would stop you." A frustrated growl escaped her as Kagome forcefully removed herself from Miroku's back causing the boy to fall harshly to the ground.

"Ita~" He groaned, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the kicked up dust.

"Miroku, you idiot, what of someone found out?" Her voice was soft.

"They will eventually Kagome-chan." Miroku picked himself up from the ground. "You don't think Totosai-san hasn't told the Hokage? Why else would Totosai-san let you come to the academy? Kagome you're lucky to be here!"

"Miroku-kun?"

"Kagome, stop worrying about everyone else! You have me, don't you? "

"H-hai Miroku-kun." She could imagine his misty purple eyes filled with hurt. "Gomen."

"Iie Kagome-chan! No need to get so serious. This is a happy time! We both passed the exam, we're genin. Today we move out from the orphanage!"

"Aren't you going to miss Totosai-san?" Just thinking of leaving the kind old man caused her heart to stop.

"Not really. The only thing he's really done for me is introduce me to you." Miroku knelt before her again and bumped her knees to signal her to get on his back. As they continued their journey to the academy Kagome pondered on her future. Would she become strong? How many people would she kill? For how long would she survive the shinobi world?

As if sensing her souring mood, Miroku bounced her, causing her to bite her tongue.

"Idiot." She smiled softly, resting her head on Miroku's purple clad shoulder.

If anything, she and Miroku would be together.

Said idiot began rambling again.

He wouldn't allow anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is wise Hokage-sama?" A man clad in black stood behind an old man.

"It's just another graduation."

"This student is not stable; look at the records!" The Hokage's face stretched into a weathered smile.

"No need to be so upset. Student 507d will do fine."

"I'm not worried about the student; I'm worried about the civilians. The others in that class as well. We've seen how the student acts in social situations." The ANBU member stared at the door, simultaneously watching for intruders and presenting his worries to the current leader of the village.

"There is no need to worry Bankotsu-san."

"Hokage-sama, this student is dangerous! They shouldn't have even been allowed to graduate." The ANBU twitched slightly as the Hokage turned his gaze up to him sharply.

"We've held this student back long enough."

"Yes it has been awhile, but we've received no word on someone else stronger than this student."

"Oh? But I have."

"Who?

"A person who also needs to be balanced." The Hokage sighed, and a new wisp of smoke joined the cloud that hung over him. He passed the ANBU a folder. "This will be this year's team three."

"These two won't make it." The ANBU sighed. The Hokage chuckled at his subordinate's deflating disposition as he took the folder back from the man behind him.

" I think this team will be just fine. I'm surprised you have such little faith in you brother."

"Suikotsu is on a new medication. We have high hopes for this one."

"Well, perhaps he will be a good influence on the rest of his team." The Hokage smirked.

"What about this Kagome? She can't see, how's she supposed to be a ninja?"

"She's blindfolded for other's sake." The ANBU's eyes narrowed at the old man.

"Are you implying that she's dangerous?"

"She is."

"But-"

"Miroku is a dangerous being. We are lucky to have him in our village and not an enemy's."

"Do you hope that this Kagome will cancel out Miroku's threat with her own?"

"Iie," A lazy grin exaggerated all of the man's wrinkles, crevices and scars. "I think their need for each other will."

"How is that?"

"Kagome's love for my good friend Totosai."

"What if Kagome decides Miroku is more important?"

"I can only hope that the girl creates new bonds before that happens." The Hokage stared at the picture of a boy staring at the camera with a blank, dark violet gaze. He sighed mentally. He had to give this boy a chance, if only to save him from the darker workings of Konoha.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ohayo, my name is Ichi Kagura. I will be your squad leader."

"Hai, hai~ pretty lady," he smiled charmingly. "My name's Miroku."

"That's nice. What are the rest of you called?"

"Yamada Suikotsu."

"Kagome."

"No last name?"

"I-"

"It's really none of your business Kagura-sensei." Miroku interrupted Kagome. The boy was still smiling, but Kagura could easily see the threatening gleam in his eyes.

'_What is this kid's problem?'_

"Fine, I don't really care." Miroku continued to stare at her with that same eerie eyes; she fought the urge to look away. Then suddenly the look was gone, replaced with the same charming smile he used to introduce himself.

"Sensei?" She turned to face her other students, Suikotsu, the one who questioned her was looking at her expectantly. Kagome was still facing the wall, her lips pursed.

"Meet me at training ground 17. You guys are getting a punishment exercise."

"What?Why?" Suikotsu shot to his feet, startling Kagome."

" 'Cause you guys give me the creeps." That said, Kagura blurred from their view.

"Miroku." Kagome called to her friend. He approached her and kneeled down to her seated form.

"Hai Kagome-chan?" His voice was smooth and pleasant—calming even. However, Kagome had had to listen to that voice for years and it didn't do anything but make her angry.

"You idiot!" Miroku found himself on his back, his cheek an angry red and blood coated the left half of his teeth tainting them pink.

"Kagome-chan, you're so cruel!" He wailed. Suikotsu turned his gaze from the crying boy to the blindfolded girl still sitting on the bench gritting her teeth.

"Nice punch." The girl turned to him, surprised that he hadn't left with that Kagura woman. A light dusting of pink colored her cheeks.

"th-thank you." She turned in his direction. He wondered if she could see her through the cloth of her forehead protector.

'_Maybe it's some sort of weird material.'_

He began to approach her but was stopped by a firm grip.

It was the other boy, Miroku. His eyes were wild. His pupils became pencil wide and purple irises seemed to glow. He looked evil. Suikotsu's breath became shallow, He felt like he was being suffocating. What was this? What was he doing to him? Wasn't this kid rolling on the ground crying like a baby a just a moment ago?

"Suikotsu?" Kagome's voice broke the trance and both males turned to face her. At first, he couldn't speak, but quickly received a look from Miroku, jarring his stunned vocal chords back into function.

"Hai, Kagome-san?" His voice was hoarse. Had Miroku grabbed him? Was there contact?

"Where is Miroku-kun? I can't hear him crying anymore. I can't feel him either."

"Feel him?" Suikotsu looked at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"Hai. I can't feel his presence."

"No."

"Oh.." The girl's body seemed to deflate. Her lips puckered into a pout.

"Ne, ne Kagome-chan, you should see the look on your face!" A bubbly voice blared next to him. Kagome stiffened and blushed.

"Idiot, why did you do that?"

Miroku puckered his lips, pouting, though no one but Suikotsu could see.

"You're always so mean to me, I thought you deserved a taste of your own medicine."

"Miroku, come here." The boy approached and lowered in front of her. Her lips tilted in a cute guilty frown.

"Are you going to apologize?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright my friend, there is no need to apologize. I forgave you the second your fist left my cheek."

The girl gave him a small relieved grin.

"Good."

Then punched him into the wall, after which he landed face first into the dirt, unconscious.

"Um—" The girl blushed, jumping at the sound of Suikotsu's voice.

"You're still here?" She heard him sigh.

"Hai, Kagome-san." After looking behind him at Miroku's prone form, Suikotsu approached the girl.

"I saw Miroku-san, carry you here, would you…ah…um… would you like me to give you a ride to the training grounds?" He blushed, upon realizing how lewd he must have sounded.

'_She's gonna think I'm a perv!'_

"Arigato Suikotsu-san." She stood and approached him. He turned his back and felt her hand reach out to touch him.

'_Her hands are so small.'_

She climbed onto his back and waited for him to move.

"Suikotsu-san?'

"What should we do about Miroku-san?" The girl rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Oh, he'll wake up eventually and meet us there." She breathed in his ear, the hot air caressing his flesh.

"A-alright." Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and he began towards their destination. He turned once more to look at the boy.

He wished he hadn't.

Glowing purple eyes glared at him before disappearing with the boy attached to them.

AN: Hi, I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to post more this weekend. Please leave your reviews and critiques, they are much appreciated.


End file.
